warriors_novelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinderpelt
|pastaffie=ThunderClan, LionClan (Modern) |death=Killed by a badger |postdeath= Reincarnated as Cinderheart, StarClan |namest=Kit: Warrior Apprentice: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Medicine Cat: StarClan Resident: |namesl=Cinderkit Cinderpaw Cinderpaw Cinderpelt Cinderpelt |familyt=Mother: Father: Brothers: Sister: |familyl=Frostfur Lionheart Brackenfur, Thornclaw Brightheart |mentor=Firestar, Yellowfang |apps=Leafpool |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Yellowfang |succeededby1=Leafpool |livebooks=''Moth Flight's Vision, ''Yellowfang's Secret, Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, A Clan in Need |deadbooks=''The Last Hope, ''The Ultimate Guide}} Cinderpelt is a small, fluffy, sleek and soft-furred, smoky -dark gray she-cat with enormous, blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision Yellowfang's Secret Firestar's Quest In The Prophecies Begin Arc Into the Wild Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In the New Prophecy Arc Midnight Moonrise Dawn Starlight Twilight Sunset In the Power of Three Arc The Sight In the Omen of the Stars Arc Night Whispers The Last Hope In the Ravenpaw's Path Arc A Clan in Need In the Field Guide Arc Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans Battles of the Clans The Ultimate Guide In the Novellas Tigerclaw's Fury Leafpool's Wish Trivia *In an Erin Hunter chat, Vicky Holmes revealed that Cinderpelt had always been in love with Firestar, but Firestar had never known. This is again stated in the ''Warriors App, saying that Cinderpelt had always loved Firestar from the moment she was made his apprentice, and she never stopped dreaming about what might have happened with Firestar if things had been different. **In a different Erin Hunter Chat, the Erins mistakenly described her as being a pale gray tabby. *In Rising Storm and A Dangerous Path, she was mistakenly called by her apprentice name, Cinderpaw, even though her name was Cinderpelt. *It has been mentioned by Kate Cary that Whitestorm may be her father.Screenshot:http://i289.photobucket.com/albums/ll224/meghan1741/PROOF-1.png **Later, Vicky stated that Lionheart may be her father,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook which is later proven to be true.Revealed on Vicky's facebook page *In the allegiances of Forest of Secrets, she has been mistakenly shown as Cinderpelt even though she had not earned her full medicine cat name yet. *On Vicky's Facebook page she has noted that Cinderpelt's prologue in Twilight is very personal to her.Revealed on [http://forum.warriorswish.net/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=9027&start=440 Warriors Wish] *Cinderheart is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. **However, it can be noted that, because Cinderpelt's spirit was able to leave Cinderheart's body without Cinderheart dying in The Last Hope, it appears that it is more likely that Cinderpelt was not, in fact, reincarnated, but was simply possessing Cinderheart, as the two do not share the same spirit.As explained in the definitions of both reincarnation and possession **Kate has said that the Erins left Cinderpelt's reincarnation of Cinderheart blurry on purpose to let readers use their own imaginations to "fill in the gaps".Revealed on Kate's Facebook *She is mistakenly shown as a white she-cat with stripes on her head in Warrior's Return. *Kate Cary revealed that when Cinderpelt went to StarClan, her leg was repaired.Revealed on Kate Cary's Blog *Cinderpelt was apprenticed before she was six moons old. *She was mistakenly called pale gray. Family Members Mother: :Frostfur: Father: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Brothers: :Brackenfur: :Thornclaw: Sister: :Brightheart: :Speckletail:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Grandmother: :Harepounce: Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Aunts: :Brindleface: :Goldenflower:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Uncles: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Aunt/Uncles: :Unidentified kits: Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Half-Uncle: :Snowkit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Aunt: :One-eye: Nephews: :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: Nieces: :Cinderheart: Reincarnation :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Grandnephews :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Grandnieces: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog Cousins: :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Bramblestar:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Tawnypelt:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Flametail:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Tigerheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Dawnpelt:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Strikepaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud: :Ashfur: :Two unnamed kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Lionblaze: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Dandelionkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Runningwind: :Mousefur: |''See more''}} References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Major Character Category:Mentors Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Tigerclaw's Fury characters